<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Thinking of You by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892214">Always Thinking of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!marine Nico, !med student Will, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUctober</p><p>Octobter 8th - Long Distance</p><p>Will gets more than one surprise from Nico</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Auctober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, I had this written yesterday. lol </p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Also, I am starting a discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD<br/>http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 8th - Long Distance</p><p> </p><p>Will waited excitedly by the computer for Nico’s call. It had been so hard over the past three years of not being able to be with Nico every moment of everyday like they used to when they were in high school. Now Will was in college and Nico in the military, the Marines. It was a family tradition in Nico’s father’s side of the family to serve their country. Even Nico’s two cousins were in the military, different branches, but still in the military. Neither of them thought that the distance would be this hard. Then again, neither of them thought that Nico would have been so good at what he does that he would be deployed for longer than he originally planned. Nico couldn’t really tell him much about what he did in the Marines, all of that was classified. However, what Will did know was that the missions Nico did were most definitely dangerous. Which only caused him to worry more, especially when he wouldn’t hear from Nico in weeks sometimes. Today was one of those days, where he would finally be able to talk to Nico after weeks of unanswered emails. </p><p>A little chime signaled that Nico had joined the call so he put on one of his biggest smiles as the image loaded. His smile slowly disappeared when it wasn’t Nico’s face the popped up onto the screen, but Frank’s. Frank was one of Nico’s Marine friends that just so happened to start dating Nico’s sister, Hazel, after the first time they met. But none of that mattered now because Frank wasn’t supposed to be calling, Nico was. He felt the panic bubble inside him that something terrible happened to Nico. That the love of his life that he had only been able to see for maybe six months of the three years they had been apart was gone. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought the worse.</p><p>“Will don’t cry,” Frank said in a panic. “Nico is okay! I swear.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say that when you first answered?!” Will screamed as he stubbornly wiped away his tears. “When someone other than the person your expecting answers it is never a good thing! I was so worried!”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.” Frank apologized.</p><p>“Where is Nico?” Will asked, still afraid that something might have happened. Nico might not be dead according to Frank, but he could still be hurt. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had gotten the call that Nico had been hurt in the line of duty. Of course, Nico being the stubborn person he was, refused to come back home until the mission was complete. His commanding officer only allowed it because the injuries weren’t terrible enough to ruin the mission and Nico was essential to its success. </p><p>Frank sighed, “I can’t really tell you that. Just know that he is safe.”</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t tell me where he is?” Will asked desperately. “How can you know he is safe if you can’t tell me where he is? If he is on a mission, he isn’t safe. You know how quickly those missions can turn dangerous. Frank, what aren’t you telling me?” His eyes looked back and forth of the grainy image of Frank’s face in hopes he could find anything that would answer his questions. However, just like Nico, Frank was able to mask his emotions. </p><p>“Please, Will.” Frank begged. “Just trust me on this. Nico is safe. I would never lie to you or Hazel.”</p><p>“You’re not lying Frank,” Will frowned. “But you aren’t telling me everything either.”</p><p>“I’ll let Nico tell you when he calls you in,” Frank looked at his watch. “About six hours.”</p><p>Will raised a questioning eyebrow, “Is he coming home early to surprise me?” He put his hands up to the screen. “Wait! Don’t tell me! I don’t want to know now! He is safe though, right?”</p><p>Frank nodded, “Yes, he is safe. And I just said he would be calling you in about six hours depending on how smoothly everything goes. So just be patient.” Someone shouted at Frank from off screen. “Gotta go, bye Will.” With that he disconnected the call leaving Will with more questions than answers. </p><p>Will really hoped that it was another one of Nico’s surprise visits. He would come home earlier than expected, a bouquet of sunflowers in hand and a bright smile. Even though Will knew to expect Nico home a bit earlier than he said, it was still a surprise because he didn’t know exactly when he would arrive. Only this time Nico wasn’t supposed to be back for another month. There was no way he would be coming home that early. Normally it was only a week or a couple of days. It wasn’t Will’s birthday or any kind of holiday, not that Nico could always come home for those, but still.</p><p>He glanced back up at the blank computer screen with a frown. There was just something not sitting right with the way his conversation went with Frank. While he believed that Nico was safe, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that they were up to something. With a heavy sigh, he plugged his phone in to charge, just in case Nico did in fact call and went back to his homework. At least his homework could offer enough of a distraction from worrying about what was happening with his boyfriend. </p><p>Of course, that could only last so long the closer to the six hour mark it got. Frank had said Nico would call. He glanced towards his phone, then to his computer wondering which one Nico would be calling on. Still, neither gave him any hint as he nervously chewed on the back of his pencil, a terrible habit he had when he was stressed and trying to use homework to distract him. He could hear Nico’s voice scolding him for doing it, giving him the lecture for once instead of the other way around. He missed Nico so much it hurt. Why had they thought this would be a good idea? Right, because Will was going to be distracted by school most of the time. Still, it would have been nice to at least be able to hold Nico after a stressful day at school. The sound of his phone ringing made him jump as he quickly answered it when Nico’s picture popped up on the screen.</p><p>“Nico!” Will shouted happily into the his phone. He would only be calling from his own phone if he was back home and that made Will indescribably happy.</p><p>“Hey, Sunshine.” Nico answered with a soft chuckle. “I missed you too.”</p><p>“I was so worried when Frank popped up instead of you,” Will said with a tired sigh. “Why would you do something like that?”</p><p>Nico chuckled again, “I’m sorry, Sunshine. It was kind of last second. I hope you didn’t yell too much at Frank. I was the one that asked him to call you in my place.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Will said with a small smile. “This means you’re home right? Are you coming over soon?”</p><p>“I am home, but I have some errands to run first.”</p><p>“Can’t I come with you?” Will begged wanting so badly to see Nico again, to hold him close. “I haven’t seen you in months, Death Boy.”</p><p>Nico chuckled again, “I wish you could, Sunshine. But I have to grace my sister with my presence sometimes too.”</p><p>“Hi Will!” Hazel answered into the phone. “Sorry for stealing Nico away from you for a bit, but I promise you I’ll give him back to you tonight.”</p><p>Will sighed disappointingly, “Okay. Give the phone back to Nico please.”</p><p>“Thanks, Will!” Shuffling could be heard as Hazel handed back the phone to Nico.</p><p>“Sorry, Sunshine.” Nico sighed. “I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight, okay?”</p><p>“You better,” Will chuckled. “I’ll be waiting for you like always.”</p><p>“I love you, Will.” </p><p>“I love you too, Nico.” Will said then sighed as he heard Nico hang up the phone afterwards. He knew he shouldn’t be mad that Hazel wanted to have some alone time with her brother. She had it harder than him considering her fiance and brother were both constantly away. It must be wedding stuff that she wanted to steal Nico away for. Frank and Hazel were supposed to be married next month and there was still a bunch of stuff that probably needed to be taken care of. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit upset that Nico just called to say he was back instead of visit. Granted, they probably would have spent hours just kissing meaning Hazel wouldn’t have time with her brother so it was probably for the best. So back to homework he went as he waited.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Will jumped when his phone rang and vibrated next to him on the desk. He held a hand to his mouth as he let out a yawn and sluggishly reached for his phone. He must have fallen asleep some time, a quick glance at the clock told him it was just past seven at night. He really should try to get back on a normal sleep schedule.</p><p>“Hello?” Will answered tiredly, another yawn.</p><p>“Did you fall asleep?” Nico asked in a teasing manner.</p><p>“Nico!” Will said, instantly awake. How could he forget that Nico was back home and was going to be here tonight? He must be the worst boyfriend ever. “Oh my gods! Are you outside waiting for me? Please tell me you haven’t been waiting long! I’m so sorry, I...”</p><p>“Calm down silly,” Nico chuckled. “I just got here. Although, we can cancel the plans I’ve made if you would rather sleep.”</p><p>“No!” Will shouted as he rushed to the closet to pick something decent to wear instead of looking like a typical college slop. “Just give me five minutes and I’ll meet you downstairs.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Sunshine?” Nico asked. “I don’t mind just cuddling if you are tired.”</p><p>“We can cuddle afterwards,” Will said as he started getting changed out of his current clothes. “I’m starving anyways.” He assumed they had dinner reservations when he said that he had made plans. Nico did like to try to spoil Will when he could since they rarely got to spend time together.</p><p>“Okay, Sunshine.” Nico said. “See you in five. Don’t hurt yourself you klutz.” </p><p>Will didn’t even get to argue back since Nico hung up the phone, probably for the better. He hated to admit it, but he was a klutz. And trying to get ready while on the phone in a rush probably wasn’t the best idea. He did not want to be rushed to the ER because he hurt himself somehow. Nico often teased him that it was amazing how calm he was when it came to treating injuries, but in normal life situations he would panic.</p><p>Once he was changed, he quickly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, shave and attempt to brush his hair. Who was he kidding? His blond curls would never be tamed. Another quick glance in the mirror and he deemed himself presentable enough to go see his boyfriend. Too excited, he ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He even skipped steps in his excitement thanking the fates that he didn’t miss one and fall down the stairs. The moment he exited the building, Nico was there waiting for him by a rental car, as always, a bright smile and a hand full of sunflowers in his hand.</p><p>“Nico!” Will squealed in delight as he surged forward to pull Nico into a passionate kiss. He had missed being able to do this so much. Even with midterms looming around the corner he couldn’t concern himself. Nico was back home.</p><p>“I missed you too, Will.” Nico smiled as he pulled away from the kiss and offered Will the sunflowers. </p><p>Will laughed, “Sunflowers, my favorite. How did you ever know?” He blushed as he held the sunflowers to his face to smell them. He had a sunflower from each bouquet that Nico had brought him over the years, pressed and in a special book each with the date. It was tradition at this point.</p><p>“Come on, Sunshine.” Nico chuckled as he opened the passenger door for Will. “I thought you said you were hungry.”</p><p>“Famished,” Will whispered into Nico’s lips with a smile, slowly bringing him in for another kiss. He pulled away with a smirk, “But don’t worry. I’ll leave room for dessert.”</p><p>“I know you will.” Nico smirked back before quickly placing a kiss to Will’s lips and ushering him into the car. The moment Nico was in the driver’s seat, Will instantly intertwined his fingers with Nico’s over the center consol. For however long Nico was home, he wasn’t going to let him go. He already had to wait almost an entire day for him to finish doing whatever wedding stuff with Hazel. Now, he wasn’t planning on sharing.</p><p>Will was so distracted by looking at Nico, that he didn’t realize they had stopped in front of the restaurant that they always went to. He smiled as he delicately placed the flowers in the backseat and giving Nico a quick kiss before exiting the car. His eyes settled on the familiar restaurant, a bit confused that it looked a bit slow tonight. This restaurant was never slow. Odd.</p><p>Nico took his hand, “Let’s go inside. I reserved us the same table.”</p><p>“Of course you did,” Will chuckled as he let Nico drag him inside, but stopped in his tracks when he realized why the restaurant wasn’t busy. All of their friends and family were inside waiting for them and no one else. There were beautiful fairy lights and sunflowers all over.</p><p>“Nico?” Will whispered as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes even though he was pretty sure what was going to come next. He could feel his eyes already starting to water as Nico got down on one knee, producing a small black box from his pocket.</p><p>Nico smiled up at him, “I know we said we would wait until I was out of the Marines and you were out of school, but I just couldn’t anymore. You’re all I ever think about when I am away. William Solace, will you marry me?” He opened the box to reveal two simple rings. One was gold with a small sun engraved on it, the other silver with the moon. </p><p>“Is that even a question?” Will asked with a soft laugh. “Of course I’ll marry you.” He let Nico put the silver ring on his finger, then put the golden one on Nico’s after he stood back up. As he pulled Nico into a kiss, he could hear the cheers of their friends and family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had Will propose to Nico in another story. This time it is Nico's turn lol. Although, this one was a bit more obvious than the other XD haha</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think</p><p> </p><p>Also, I am starting a discord server for Solangelo because why not.  http://discord.gg/E478tkv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>